


Raven (Saviour of the Broken Ch. 2)

by i_write_absolute_trash778



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, I like this fic idea, M/M, Memory Loss, Sequel, The Black Parade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_absolute_trash778/pseuds/i_write_absolute_trash778
Summary: Go read "Saviour of the Broken" by Raven052. It'll make way more sense this way.





	Raven (Saviour of the Broken Ch. 2)

"Welcome to the Parade," a whispering voice said next to the boy, whose vibrant purple hair had somehow survived his journey. 

He turned. Beside him was a girl around the same height and maybe the same age. However her eyes betrayed wisdom, and he knew she was not as young as she looked. 

"The Parade?" He asked. 

"Yes, honey, you're dead," she explained, and he looked down at his wrists. Long black lines, three in total. Up to the middle of his forearm. He wasn't surprised. 

The girl had long black hair, shadows around her eyes, and she was dressed in black, a t-shirt and black pants, and a pair of black boots. She looked like a punk teen from his school. 

"They're setting up now," she said, pointing to five people wearing marching band jackets. The one with white hair met the boy's gaze and he looked back to the girl. 

"That's the Singer. He was appointed by Mother War herself to lead the Parade. And then the others, the Singer's brother…" she described them all. 

"It's starting," she whispered and stood behind the float, where he followed. 

A piano. One note, two. They rang out in the silence. The Singer stepped up to the microphone and began. 

"When I was a young boy, my father took me into the city, to see a marching band." 

He remembered. 

"He said, 'Son, when you grow up, will you be the savior of the broken, the beaten-" 

"And the damned." He whispered. The girl turned to him, eyes wide. 

"He said 'Will you defeat them? Your demons, and all the non-believers? The plans that they have made?" The Singer's voice, strong and clear. The boy felt the next words swirl into his mind. And loud, he sang them with the Singer. 

"'Because one day, I'll leave you, a phantom, to lead you in the summer, to join The Black Parade.'" The drums began, the guitars and the Singer threw his head back, prepared to sing the song he'd sing until the day the world ended. 

"When I was a young boy," and the boy shouted these with the Singer. He dropped to his knees, the other members of the Parade silently moving around him. Only the girl remained beside him, crouched beside him. A searing pain ran through his body and his clothing morphed, Mother War appeared behind him. One pale, skeletal hand on his shoulder and he felt it, like a weight, cold spreading through his body. His clothing, like the girl's, instead became black pants and a marching band jacket much like the Singer's, only the jacket was sleeveless. 

Mother War's fingers tightened in his arm and the pain moved to his arms, black ink arranging itself into pictures, scenes of the parade, but three words below his shoulder were the most noticeable. 

Heaven help us. 

Looking at the ink, the boy couldn't help but notice his shaggy purple hair was now an inky black. 

And a word on his other shoulder, the name Mother War had given him. It filled a hole in him somehow, and he finally felt in control. 

Raven. 

"Go, my little bird," Mother War's voice echoed in his mind. "You already know what to say." 

Raven nodded. The Parade was beginning again, he noticed silence had fallen over the crowd. The band was coming towards him. The girl still was there, silent, and Mother War behind him. 

"This is Raven," she said. "He will be in the Parade, leading with me and The Patient," she said. 

"Welcome," The Singer said. 

"He also knew the words to the anthem," she informed them. The guitarist with the ink on his arms similar to Raven's cocked his head. 

"Let the Parade begin," The Singer said, beckoning to Raven. He turned to bid Mother War and the girl goodbye, but the older woman was gone. There was the girl. 

"Congratulations, Raven, we have been waiting a long time for you." He smiled. They locked fingers. 

The Singer watched, then beckoned Raven again. He let go and went. Over Raven's head, the guitarist looked at the Singer. 

The Singer looked at him with his sad dark eyes. A moment of silence as Raven and the rest of the band went forward. 

"Let's get out there," the man said, shouldering his guitar. 

"I remember you," the Singer said quietly. The guitarist's face lit up. 

They heard the piano, the Singer's cue. 

"I love you, Gerard."

They grasped each other's hands. 

"I love you too, Frank."

**Author's Note:**

> You like?


End file.
